general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Raj Patel (Noshir Dalal)
Raj Patel was a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Sammy Sheik and Noshir Dalal. Casting Sammy Sheik originated the role of Raj Patel on November 30, 2015. Once Raj returned, he was recast with actor Noshir Dalal who first appeared on December 30, 2015 and was on for a handful of episodes sporadically before last appearing on February 23, 2016. Dalal returned to GH and briefly reprised the role from March 15-20 in 2019 as part of Dominic Zamprogna's return/exit storyline. Storylines. On November 30, 2015, Paul Hornsby introduced his partner Raj to Ava Jerome at her gallery. Raj was delivering some paintings in crates that he would be storing at her gallery for now. Paul told Ava he had been working with Raj for a long time. When Paul and Raj left, Ava opened a crate and discovered it was full of guns. Raj disappeared for a month and was next seen on December 30, 2015, preparing himself for the arms deal on Pier 54. It was revealed that Raj worked for the arms dealer Landon Dixon. On January 12, 2016, Raj paid Paul for his services and they made a plan to work together again. Raj asked Ava about Morgan because he saw Morgan asking questions about the business on the pier. On January 21, Ava called Raj and told him not to say anything to Paul about seeing Morgan on the docks. On February 16, Ava left Raj another message and said he didn't need to worry about Morgan because he would be at a wedding tomorrow. On February 17, 2016, Raj approached Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, introduced himself as Mr. Roy, and asked if he could rent out The Haunted Star for a night for a private party. At first she said that he'd have to give more notice. Raj claimed that he was desperate to throw a party for his boss and that he has beef with the owner at another place. He offered to pay her double up-front as well as bring his own people and Lulu agreed. On February 19, Lulu had shown back up at the Haunted Star because she forgot something and Raj took her hostage at gunpoint. He tied her up and duct taped her mouth. He eventually threw her overboard into the freezing water and she was saved by her husband Dante Falconeri. Raj eventually disappeared as his boss Dixon was arrested after he took everyone hostage who attended Julian Jerome's wedding to Alexis Davis. On June 28, 2018, Raj’s last name was revealed when Dante told Lulu that the WSB got a lead on the location of Raj Patel and that he would join the WSB to find and hunt him down since he tried to kill Lulu two years ago. On March 15, 2019, Dante's dad Sonny Corinthos found Raj and held him at gunpoint while demanding to know where Dante was. Dante eventually walked out and revealed himself to Sonny before a guard knocked Sonny out. He eventually ordered Dante to kill Sonny but Dante shot him in the arm and tried to convince Raj that Sonny was more valuable alive. Raj ordered his men to take Sonny down to a cell and Dante managed to get some alone time with him. Dante revealed that Raj held him prisoner for months in that cell Sonny was in and he also revealed that before Sonny showed up he had a plan to get back to Port Charles. Raj would have him return to Port Charles, resume his job at the PCPD but he would be working for him. Sonny and Dante formed a new plan to fake Sonny's death so they could escape and the plan worked at first. Raj was told by Dante that he had to kill Sonny since he tried to escape and Raj told Dante to do what he needed to do. Their plan went sideways when a guard brought a teen named Dev into his compound and Raj initially said to just get him out of there but after considering that he could be an informant Raj ordered him to eliminate Dev. Dante blew his cover and he and Sonny got into a shootout with Raj and his men. Dante chased Raj outside and was going to arrest him but Raj went to pull out his gun to kill Dante, who just ended up killing Raj in self-defense. It was eventually revealed that when Raj and his men held Dante prisoner that they also tortured him as well which caused Dante to suffer from severe PTSD, that needed to be treated under the supervision of the WSB. Crimes Committed *Gun trafficking 2015-Feb 2016 *Held Lulu Spencer-Falconeri hostage at gunpoint 19-23, 2016 *Tossed Lulu off her boat and left her to drown in freezing water 19, 2016; shown on Feb 23, 2016; [[Dante Falconeri (Dominic Zamprogna)|Dante Falconeri] saved her on Feb 24, 2016] *Held Dante prisoner and tortured him for months and brainwashed him Mar 18, 2019; torture revealed Mar 25, 2019; Dante suffered severe PTSD as a result *Ordered Dante to kill his father, Sonny Corinthos 18, 2019; Dante shot Sonny in the arm and convinced Raj to keep him alive *Had Sonny held prisoner 18-20, 2019 *Ordered one of his bodyguards to kill Dev due to him possibly being an informant 20, 2019; Sonny saved him *Involved in a shootout with Sonny and Dante 20, 2019 *Tried to shoot Dante 20, 2019; Dante shot him dead instead Health & Vitals *Held at gunpoint and threatened by Sonny Corinthos 15, 2019 *Shot and killed by Dante Falconeri in self-defense 20, 2019 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters Category:Fictional mobsters